mobscenefandomcom-20200215-history
Olivia Callaghan
Olivia Callaghan is currently in the process of divorcing the current Mayor of Launceston, Erik Callaghan, the man who has made her something of a local household name. There is a lot of sympathy for the woman and many are angry at the Mayor for the way he had treated her. Especially considering how much emphasis he had placed on family values during his extensive, premiere campaign. The Californian born mother of two is curator of the prestigious Launceston's Museum of Fine Art. Biography Being the wife of the mayor of the city definitely has its disadvantages and not long in to his term, she and her family quickly discovered them. Settling down with a fruitful career, a few kids and a dog had always been her lifelong dream but it seems that somewhere along the way, something has taken a turn in the opposite direction. Originally from California, Olivia made her way to the city of Launceston for nothing other than to attend the prestigious Belmonte University. Adjusting from the sunny state to something a little grimmer took a while longer than she had expected, but as soon as she settled in to her new city, it began to feel more and more like home. Despite her clear-cut mental plan, it felt enough like home to ensure that when she had finished studying History, she snapped up a job in the local museum and never made the move back to California. Instead, she began the life that she had always wanted in Launceston city, an outcome she would have never imagined. But then again, she also hadn’t imagined she would wind up married to the future Mayor of the city she had grown to adore, either. They were so in love, it seemed like life was flawless. They traveled around the city hand-in-hand, campaigning as if he were aiming for presidency. Even when she was heavily pregnant with the both of their two daughters, Ellie and Laura, she wouldn’t fail to be there for her politically ambitious spouse. Everything was peachy, until a few years into her husband’s first term she found herself being threatened by a disgruntled member of the Italian Mafia. It had just been a daily trip to pick up her children from school and she found herself staring in to the cold eyes of someone demanding her husband loosen up the restrictions he was forcing upon organized crime syndicates. It shook her to her core and for the first time she realized, being married to such a powerful man was dangerous for her and her family. As she passed on her message to her husband, she had expected him to resign, or at the very least oblige with their requests to ensure the safety of their girls. But he did neither. They fought for what seemed like the majority of their time together, imposing a living Hell upon their girls who didn’t understand why their mommy and daddy wouldn’t stop shouting. Olivia was tired. All she wanted was for her husband to finish up his term and whisk them away to somewhere safer… Somewhere where the threat of her children being kidnapped or killed didn’t haunt her every conscious thought. But still, they continued to drift further and further apart. Everything about her life was a giant contradiction. All she wanted to do was leave Erik for the safety of her girls, but the idea of them growing up without their father seemed too painful. Upon his reelection, she neglected to be angry. All she could manage to feel was hurt. The couple are more distant than ever, now. There are nights when he doesn’t even bother to come home for dinner and although it saddens her to even consider, she’s almost sure he’s seeing someone else. There are only two reasons she hasn’t left him. For the sake of her girls having a normal family and to stop the reputation damaging backlash Erik would receive from the public if he entered a divorce during his term.